Everyone loves something
by pommehina
Summary: Pauvre Crowley - pauvre Roi, absent de l'Enfer, perdant peu à peu le respect de ses sujets, convaincu d'avoir modelé de ses propres mains l'être parfait. Il devrait savoir, pourtant, comme ce gouffre qui te sert d'âme te donne une liberté sans bornes. [Challenge d'octobre du collectif NONAME]


Hah ! Voilà bien longtemps que je n'ai pas publié... Mais comme le **Collectif NONAME existe** , j'ai réussi à retrouver un peu de motivation. En effet, voilà ma participation au **challenge d'Octobre, "Tu seras ma perte"**. Le thème m'a beaucoup plu (tout comme les deux derniers, mais, eh, lycée) et me voici dans les notes d'auteur pour encourager tout lecteur à venir voir les oeuvres répertoriées dans ce collectif. Le but est simple (et noble) : partager, écrire, lire, reviewer !

Je préviens pour d'éventuels spoilers : ça parle de deanmon, soit début saison 10. J'ai essayé de rester au rating T, car je n'ai que 17 ans, mais avec des persos comme demon!Dean et Crowley... Well, ça fleure bon le M. Toutes mes excuses.

* * *

Tu es assis dans un coin du bar, la lumière tamisée jouant dans tes cheveux, sur ta chemise écarlate, et sur tes taches de rousseur dont l'innocence n'a jamais semblé aussi déplacée. Dans ta main gauche, un minuscule verre rempli d'alcool translucide, que tu tiens simplement entre le pouce et l'index comme si tu ne voulais pas le briser – tu le pourrais aisément, maintenant, simplement refermer ton poing dessus et les coupures s'effaceraient aussitôt de ta chair. Tu pourrais aussi briser le cou mince de la jeune femme que ta main droite caresse distraitement.

Toute ta vie, on t'a répété que tu étais mort à l'intérieur eh bien, cette fois, c'est vrai. Et tu ne t'es jamais senti aussi vivant. Parce que cette fois-ci, tes désirs – simples, en vérité, et toujours très humains – ne sont plus ces choses dont tu as honte, que tu refoules constamment en te martelant que tu ne devrais rien vouloir, rien avoir, que le sens de ton existence est de protéger ton petit frère et que tu as déjà trop échoué. Cette fois-ci, tu te sens libre d'apprécier autant la douce chaleur à ta droite que celle, un peu rude, de la cuisse pressée contre la tienne. Tu lances un sourire plein de promesses à l'homme, mais tes yeux le dépassent et viennent se poser sur la petite silhouette noire adossée au comptoir, qui t'observe de loin en sirotant son cocktail coloré, une délicate ombrelle de papier dissimulant partiellement son regard.

Il t'attend.

Il attend que tu reviennes de la chasse, le jeune couple sous ton charme, il attend que tu les amène dans votre chambre, mais il sait que cette fois-ci, ils sont pour toi. Les triplets d'hier l'ont apparemment suffisamment rassasié pour qu'il te laisse une soirée de liberté. Ou peut-être était-ce la vue de tes lèvres se refermant sur lui, qui sait.

Il t'attend et il t'attendra toujours – tu as le Roi de l'Enfer à ta merci, tu peux d'un simple clin d'œil le reléguer à la petite chambre voisine pendant que tu invites dans _votre_ lit king-size une paire d'inconnus qui ne comprendront probablement jamais ce qui leur arrive. Déjà, à dix-neuf ans, tu étais _Dean-la-meilleure-nuit-de-ma-vie_ , et tu prends aujourd'hui un plaisir mauvais à détruire et reconstruire leurs fantaisies, à imprimer jusque dans leurs os un souvenir qui ne se ternira jamais, des sensations qu'ils pourchasseront en vain jusqu'à la fin – et peut-être même après, pour ce que tu en sais.

Et toi, si vide, si sombre, tu te plonges dans l'illusion de te remplir pendant que quelque part derrière la cloison, ton image magnifiée s'agite sous les paupières closes d'un démon aux yeux rouges.

* * *

Tu sais quel pouvoir tu as sur lui, malgré tous ses cris indignés – _je ne suis pas ton maudit sous-fifre, Winchester !_ –, malgré ses semblants de menace lorsqu'il tente de te faire rejoindre ses rangs. Tu sais qu'il croit te posséder enfin, tu sais qu'il rêve de te voir assis à sa droite, dans la salle du trône. Tu sais à quel point il aime glisser la Première Lame dans ta main qui ne tremble plus, et combien il voudrait poser sur ta tête inclinée une couronne d'or et d'épines. Lucifer voulait faire de Sam l'Enfant Roi, mais Crowley, lui, cherche un Chevalier de l'Enfer qui serait aussi son consort.

La pensée arrache un sourire à ton corps immobile.

Tu es celui qui le possède. Tu en es conscient, et tu en abuse. Crowley, l'homme qui n'aimait rien, pas même son propre fils, certainement pas sa propre mère, sans parler de son armée de démons, Crowley t'a choisi. Depuis cinq semaines, il te suit de bar en bar, endure tes fantaisies, te regarde engloutir des litres d'alcool qui n'allument plus qu'une maigre brûlure au creux de ta gorge, t'observe avec la concentration d'un rapace lorsque tu démolis le visage d'un homme qui se trouvait au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, grinces discrètement des dents lorsque les yeux du barman s'éclairent et parcourent ton corps.

C'est bien plus qu'une simple attraction, le désir passager d'un démon – tu vois la façon dont il te regarde, la chose écœurante qui s'allume dans ses yeux et qui ressemble presque à de la _fidélité_. Il te suit pas à pas, dévoué, aimant, tellement que tes sourires à toi en sont presque attendris par la pitié.

Pauvre Crowley – pauvre Roi, absent de l'Enfer, perdant peu à peu le respect de ses sujets, convaincu d'avoir modelé de ses propres mains l'être parfait. Il est celui qui t'as donné la Marque, la Lame, et celui qui maintenant croit pouvoir te dicter ta conduite. Il devrait savoir, pourtant, comme ce gouffre qui te sert d'âme te donne une liberté sans bornes. Ce n'est pas la maigre affection que tu as pour lui qui fera une différence.

Sam viendra te récupérer, comme il le fait toujours, et ce qui te reste d'émotions s'agite timidement à cette pensée. Tu résisteras, bien sûr, parce que tu aimes sauvagement la noirceur de tes yeux. Mais tu ne te battras pas pour l'homme qui n'est pas ton Roi. Tu le laisseras, étendu dans un lit vide de ta chaleur, et lorsqu'il se réveillera tu regretteras le sexe, la violence et la mort, mais lui, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Tu le laisseras.

* * *

Le Roi se languit. Tout l'Enfer le sait, c'en est ridicule. Ce ne sont pas les murmures qui manquent, les regards jetés brièvement vers son visage fermé, les réunions clandestines de ses plus proches conseillers. Toi, à la surface, tu revis – ton frère et ton ange t'ont ramené auprès d'eux et malgré la brulure cuisante de la honte, malgré la saleté dont tu te sens maculé, tu ne lui accordes qu'une unique pensée. Un vague regret, peut-être, mais le soulagement est trop grand, la douleur d'être humain et vivant à nouveau t'accapare tout entier.

Tu ris, aimes et souffres avec passion alors que les yeux cernés de Crowley se perdent dans le vide et t'imaginent autrement. Moins fragile, débarrassé de cette conscience que tu t'entêtes à faire passer pour inexistante et de ce cens de la justice, qui te déchire entre le besoin maladif de faire passer ton frère avant toute chose et celui de sauver le plus de vies possible. Lui, il revoit des rires partagés, de la sueur et du sang, l'insouciance corrompue qu'apporte le bonheur d'être mauvais.

Il contemple ton image sur son écran – souvenir trop humain, preuve matérielle de votre complicité passée.

Et malgré les douces paroles de sa mère honnie, qui le caressent et le câlinent sans répit, l'incitant à te trahir, à t'oublier, à te haïr, jamais il ne cède, car tu es celui qui l'a libéré d'elle. Tu n'es qu'un homme, Dean, et c'est pourtant toi qui as appris ce que signifiait le mot « famille » à celui qui règne sur le royaume des pécheurs.

Il croyait en faire partie, enfin, de cette Famille si belle et si brisée et qui ne s'arrête pas aux liens du sang. Il s'imaginait, sans doute, que ceux du plaisir et de la manipulation suffiraient à vous enchaîner l'un à l'autre. Sais-tu, Dean, qu'il se voyait déjà passer à tes côtés le reste de son éternité ?

Car la colère, la rancœur et le mépris que vous avez l'un pour l'autre ne lui semblent pas aussi insurmontables que le désir d'être aimé, insufflé dans ses veines par des dizaines de seringues. Crowley observe tout cela en lui avec la lucidité que lui confèrent des siècles d'existence, et il sait, tout simplement, qu'il reviendra toujours vers toi, même si le noir s'est à jamais effacé de tes iris.

Car il ne peut oublier ton sourire un peu cassé, tes yeux verts parfois trop sombres, les quelques traits de barbe dorée sur ta mâchoire et la saveur de ton esprit fier et vif et brûlant de désespoir et de liberté – car toi, Dean, tu seras la perte du Roi démon dont la seule faiblesse est de trop t'aimer.

* * *

Ce texte n'est pas mon préféré, mais je l'aime assez pour en faire mon OS de retour. Ah, et un petit bonus, une simple question du collectif... Qu'est-ce que j'aime chez mes lecteurs ?

Déjà, rien que le fait qu'ils soient là. Qu'ils cliquent sur le titre et qu'ils prennent le temps de lire le résumé. J'aime qu'ils laissent une petite trace de leur passage, j'aime voir que certains ont choisi de cliquer sur "favoris" et j'aime surtout quand ils font l'effort de me laisser un petit mot. C'est toujours très gentil, et ça compte beaucoup pour moi. C'est ce qui me permet à chaque fois de retrouver le courage d'écrire quand j'ai arrêté depuis trop longtemps pour en avoir vraiment envie. J'aime mes lecteurs car ils sont là pour ce que je publie, jamais arrogants, toujours décidés à lire la suite même si elle sortira dans de longs mois.

Je remercie vraiment tous ceux qui me lisent et aussi le collectif, pour me donner le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose !


End file.
